Gun Blade
by Ghastly bloody blade
Summary: A new mysterious gunman arrives to LoLHQ wanting a spot on the league. This one man seek for a certain pirate. Will he find this pirate or die trying and will this man have what it takes or fall in the line of duty?
1. Chapter 1

Gun Blader

Chapter 1 A new legend appears

A/N: This is GBB and 'Split Personality' might be on hiatus for a couple of weeks but I assure you the SW show will go on.

Achilles: what about me and Maris as well as the others

Me: shut it, it's your cousin's time to shine

Achilles: Which one

Me: just pay attention

Achilles: Fine.

Now enjoy

Chapter 1 arrival

A figure walks up the road his face clear of but a scar that cut across his left eye, a tattoo of a skull on his forehead and an ear ring shaped like a marigold on his right ear. He wears a black wool shirt covered in bandoliers. Instead of ammo it is covered with various types of revolvers. Over the shirt and bandoliers is a grey trench coat, the trench coat is covered with either a trophy from his enemies or a piece of his fresh game. He wears crimson jeans also covered in more hand cannons. He wears metal greaves on his feet but one thing that raises a question is that he wore a crude variation of roller-blades. On his head is a Stetson hat to hold even more trophies from his fresh game.

He looks down the hill and spoke to himself. "Finally, after some treading and rough travel I'm finally here." As he walks down the road and saw someone practicing her slashes on training dummies. He took a step towards her and ask "hello I'm looking for the Legends HQ could this be the location?"

The woman stopped nearly slicing the figure's head off. She looked at him irritatingly and said "are you crazy, I nearly killed you and to answer your question, yes the building behind me is LHQ." She places the sword in its scabbard; the sword itself was beyond broad. She undid her silver-like hair a bit and it fell into place around her face. She looked up and said "the name is Riven, but I have to ask, who are you?"

The figure removed his hat revealing his untamed hair and said "the name is Gunrun and I'm here to be a member of the league."

Riven laughed and said "you got to be kidding me, we have enough of you gunner types, we don't need another." As she turns around to start walking to the building she was stopped by Gunrun by blocking her path. "How the hell did you do that?"

Gunrun smiled and said "easy, I just 'walked' here."

She instantly gotten angry by that, she brought out her sword to impale him but missed just to find him leaning against her back. She shifts her body around to attempt to impale him but misses again. As he keeps dodging she keeps missing which made her more irritated. When she tries one last swing she passed out from using up all her energy. Gunrun looked down and decided to that Riven back to the base. When he entered the building with Riven's held up with her left arm slumped over his shoulders he received so many suspicious looks.

A large man who carried a spear, shield and armor approached Gunrun and asked "who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Gunrun walked to a bench and lay Riven down on it. He turns around to speak with the large figure. "My name is Gunrun and about your sister she tried to take my head off, it's a good thing I'm fast." He then bladed over to a near-by chair and set himself down and continued talking. "Now on why am I here, I'm here to apply to join the league."

Everyone in the room laughed at Gunrun. The larger figure finished laughing he walked over to throw Gunrun out. When he reached over, to his surprise it was a balloon. When the figure turned around to see Gunrun standing in the open door way. Enraged the figure charged full speed at his target to only find himself face down on the unforgiving dirt ground. When the figure got back up he was being encircled by Gunrun and tries his best to skewer the rollerblading gunner. As soon he used up all his energy he started to wobble back and forth until he hit the ground with his face.

As everyone mutters another person appeared also enraged. The person wears a blue long sleeve tunic with leather gloves; he wore a red stud cloak with a flipped up collar, he wore a metal plated leather pants with equally plated boots, and finally he carried a large strange tube that appeared to be his weapon. He rose up from his seat and aimed the tube at the rollerblading gunman. The figure yelled out "you're gonna pay for that ya worm."

Gunrun asked "can I at least get the name of the person I'm fighting."

"Fine, the name is Graves and it's your funeral."

As soon Graves readied his gun his target is gone from his line of sight. He gained a whole new sense of fear when he heard a couple of guns click on the back of his head. As soon he tossed his gun to the side he noticed the frost archer Ashe in the next room over.

He whistled a tune that she hates. When she turns to yell at graves she notices someone else pointing a gun at his head. She took a split second to draw her bow and aim a clean shot at the stranger. As the arrow flew to its wanted target she ran to cover to fire another if she missed.

When Gunrun heard an arrow fly towards him he back leaped to dodge the first shot then was surprised as another fly at him. He was able to use his blades to propel him out of the way, but fail to notice a gun cocked at his back. He looks back and noticed Graves and his shotgun. He silently curses himself and raised his hands to the air. As he turns his head back his direction, he notices a frost archer walk out of the many doorways in the room with her bow drawn. He shot his glance everywhere to find a way out of current situation. As he noticed a ramp on the fifth door to his left the frost archer is point blank range of his face.

As grave bring his gun up until it's leveled with Gunrun's head he asked "any last words?"

Gunrun smiled and said "just a few and - WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE?" Everyone shot to the direction where his finger pointed and Gunrun took his chance to blade out to the ramp. 'Suckers.'

When Ashe turns her head back to find her target is gone and instead aimed at Graves. She growled causing Graves to shoot his head back to find his target gone. They looked everywhere until they start dodging a hail of bullets being shot at them. They looked up to see Gunrun gliding on the walkway's railing shooting his twin cannons. He fired all six shots from both guns causing him to drop that pair and bring out another pair. Ashe shot a freeze arrow at the railing hoping to prevent him from moving enough to hit him. Gunrun saw that and dismounted back to that walkway and kept gliding while shooting his cannons. The fighting lasted until Gunrun ran out of his regular cannons and ducked behind a wall. Graves took the opportunity to run up there and shoot the annoying speedy gunman. As he turns to a corner he was met with not one but three barrels pointed at him.

Gunrun smiled and said "like it, I call it my tri-shot potshot."

"Damn, you got me." As graves knelt down in front of him in defeat waiting for death he looked up seeing Gunrun holster his tri-shot. "What are you doing finish me off!"

Gunrun looked at the surrendered man before him and said "look I'm only here to apply as a legend, not a merc sent to shoot up the place."

Ashe turned to the corner after listening to that and asked "so wait, you're here to join the league?"

"That's the idea." Gunrun looked around and said "some welcome reception."

After a half an hour of clearing things up Ashe gave Gunrun a trial membership pass to be probated and tested to see if he is league material.

'This is going to be fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

Gun Blade

A/N: Hey I'm gonna be doing this for a while until my SW writers block passes by and anyone who play SWTOR look for me I'm in the west coast PvE server on Tatooine, my character's name is Vinthak and friend me and also my summoner name is vinthak. This whole chapter will be switching from multiple POVs

Chapter 2: the test

(Gunrun POV)

As I step into the arena, I found about my opponent beforehand is a mechanical version of Gangplank. I stared down the straightaway and prepared myself. I made sure all my ammo is loaded and blades are oiled. As soon I was finished the round began and everyone is watching me on the slow replay camera. The first thing I did was activate my quick-draw skill. When I quick-drawed the mechanical Gangplank now lay one the ground dead and every one of his troops are in a state of disarray. I showed off my speed and captured the first point within a matter of seconds. I couldn't tell if they are speechless or not, but I don't care as long I become a champion. I start blading down the lane to my next point and see the enemy team reorganized and start making their way down. I quickly captured the second point and made my way to the middle map point. When I reached there I engage my potshot skill. I readied my twin cannons and took aim. As soon I took the aim I unleashed hell on the enemy soldiers and champion. I tore through their ranks faster than I could shoot. As soon my skill time ended I already took the middle point. I lead my minions to the enemy post to take it. When we encountered the mystical sentry, I juggled behind it and pumped it with lead. When I turned around I was able to dodge the bot's knife and began encircling it. As I encircle it was rapidly use my twin cannons to shot it. It a few short seconds I was able to kill it and engage my quad-shot ultimate on his minions and minion spawner. I notice a small river running parallel to the lane. I ran to it and activate my reflection magic skill.

(Miss Fortune POV)

I looked at the large screen and thought 'whatever the hell this guy is doing he could get himself killed just standing there.' Then he started moving again to destroy the enemy base fountain. I walked over to Ashe and said "where in the world did we find this guy?"

She looked at me with bewildered eyes and said "well Miss Fortune, this guy came to us and asked to become a legend." She walked to the sofas and sat continuing "he already knocked out Pantheon, cause Riven to be dizzy, and got the trump card on graves."

I stared back to the screen and thought 'this idiot already took down a few champions, but who does he represent?'

As I watch him run down the lane he started firing but it appeared to be getting hit but nothing happened to him. We all stare at the screen questioningly until he climbed out of the reflection of the water and gun down the minions. When he turned around he tried to shoot the false Gangplank but looks like he ran out of ammo. I almost snickered but quashed when he brought out a strange contraption from his trench coat and shot six time leaving eighteen holes on the bot. I was befuddled when he used the gun so quickly and left major damage on the base. When his minions arrived he just walked to the side to reload while his men destroy what is left of the enemy base.

When a clone-bot of Karma arrived he encircled her in a rapid pace so fast he broke the sound barrier and stop behind it and shot the head off. We stare at the screen speechless. When we looked at the stat screen during his encirclement and saw that he sucked the mana dry from the bot and used it for ammo.

I heard Jax whistled and said "whoa, this guy is sure something."

I then heard Alistair said "I want to go a round or two with this guy."

Karma step forward and said "if he tries that on me he will regret it after the match."

I stare back at the screen watching him tear apart a bot-clone of Mordekaiser with his bullets and thought 'my god, if I can use this guy I can ensure my full revenge against Gangplank' As I thought I noticed that pirate scum enter the room with alcohol and try to get a kiss from Lux. As he was slapped he laughed it off and made his way to my direction. I walked away to congratulate the new guy.

(Gunrun POV)

As I shoot down the last champion I waste my last bullet on finishing off the enemy base. I turn to see the training door open and was approached by the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I holstered my pistols and got myself to a good position to greet her. As she walks my way I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face and get lost in those eyes of hers.

'I want to know this woman and love her.' As I thought of that she was a few yards away from me. I snap back into reality and bowed before her and said "how do you do, my name Gareth 'Gunrun' Blade and may I ask of your name?" As I ended that I gave her hand a soft and gentle kiss.

(Miss Fortune POV)

I blush and place my other hand on my cheek as he kisses my hand. I look at him bewildered and said "my name is Miss Fortune and you're too kind and bold to kiss my hand like that."

He looked at me questioningly and asked "can't anyone be bold to be courteous?"

I look at him and point one of my flintlock hand cannons and said "because, I shoot people for a living."

He shot a stare at me and said "so do I."

I look down and see his hand cannons out pointed at me. I shot my eyes back at him and asked "how long-."

"The entire time, you just didn't notice."

I looked at him wide eyed and thought 'this guy might be my equal or even worse.' I continued to look at him and finally asked "so what makes you want to join the League."

(Gunrun POV)

I lower my guns and stare at her. As I stare at her I thought 'why would she ask a question like that?'

She shot her stare to my sad expression and said "if it's a sensitive subject then you don't have to answer."

I could tell in her concern there is something bothering her as well. I said "something happened to you as well concerning s pirate is there?"

She looked at me and asked "how do you know?"

"A guess, I'm after a man who wears a red coat and carries a cutlass in one hand and a flintlock on the other."

She looked at me with competitive eyes and said "so we're both after Gangplank for his bounty, huh."

I looked at her with a stern look and said "I'm not after the bounty, I'm after his head."

"So, no difference, any person who kills him gets his bounty."

"I'm not interested in the money; I'm after him for what he has done."

She looked at me questioningly but still serious and asked "what did he do?"

"He sacked my home town, because of that I haven't seen my parents for six years."

She looked at me with her previous concern and asked "so he attacked yours as well."

I looked at her and thought 'I could get an ally when we hunt him down and maybe some more.' I notice the small tear running down my eye and wiped it away. As I wipe it away I said "maybe we can work together, you know cut a deal."

She looks at me and asked "what kind of deal?"

"We work to kill Gangplank, I have my revenge and you get the money; either way it's a win-win."

"How do we kill him?"

I smiled and explain to her as we walk out of the training room.


	3. Chapter 3

Gunblade

A/N: Now time for his debut and some costumes or to every LoL player out there skin time and additionally some Annie moment Gunrun will never forget.

Chapter 3

(Gunrun's POV)

As I hang each set of clothing into my closet I look over to my clones that have been set for me to fight against or for multi-server use. I was astounded that it was yesterday I showed off my skills to the League and the one influential person that recommended me to be part of the league is Miss Fortune. As I look over to my closet I took account of the sets, I began to look at them again.

The first was a world war German outfit with as many holsters as possible on it. The guns set for this one is some old Walter P38 pistols. The rollerblades for this one is shaped like an old ww2 German jeep. The second costume was a Wild West outfit. The holsters on this are filled with Clot revolvers instead of my custom made revolvers; the rollerblades on this one are spurs. The third one is a mafia outfit. It looks similar to Graves's suit but without the hat and vest. The guns on this one are short barrel sawed offs but instead of two sawed off barrels there are six; the rollerblades on this one are miniature luxury cars. My final outfit is my spec ops outfit. The suit is a jumpsuit covered in long barrel Desert Eagles and a mask for the head piece and silent hover boots on the bottom.

As soon I set everything up for my debut I noticed someone at the door way. It was a little girl. I thought to myself that seeing a small girl in a place like this is strange but when my eyes averted to her teddy bear I realized who she is.

I began our little conversation by saying "hello, how can I help you."

She looked at me and said "hello Mister Gun and welcome to the league."

I gave a minor sheepish laugh and said "my name is Gareth but sure you can call me Mister Gun if you would like."

She squealed in joy and said "yay, I made a new friend; Tibbers come on out and say hello." As soon she yelled out in joy she summoned her bear Tibbers and I am scared out of my freaking mind by that point.

"Help…me." That was all I could say when being bear hugged by a mystical bear conjured up by a little girl.

All Annie could do is join in on the hug. I took an hour until Mordekaiser noticed and pluck Annie from me and causing her bear revert to its toy form. I took a hard but very deep breathe to regain any blood lost from that hug. As soon I regain my composure I faced the current commotion in front of me. Annie yelling at Mordekaiser calling him names so childishly I giggled a bit. He exchanged insults as well at her as I stood there ready to topple over one of my revolvers that I dropped from the bear hug. Everything went downhill when they started attacking each other with their weapons. I dodged a few attacks that deviated from their original course.

I glared at them and declared "That's it." The moment later I tossed a sleep bomb at the fighting champions causing them to topple over. Mordekaiser was the first to fall over, he fell on his face along with Annie softly falling and resting her head on his shoulder. I looked at them and stared back at the damage they caused. It wasn't much to fix but still so much destruction. I looked back at the sleeping champions then to Akali and Nidalee who both happen to have heard the commotion from earlier.

I sighed and said "this may look like what it seems but bottom line is Mordekaiser helped me get Annie off of me and they started fighting and I had to throw a sleep bomb at them."

They looked at each other, and then the more concerned of the two girls said "seems like a reason-able story; so need help with the two of them."

I nodded taking Annie into my arms as if she were my own. I watched as the two women lift up the big bulky armored warrior off the ground. The only one who seems to have problem lifting him is Akali. I walked over and offered to switch places with me. She hesitant-lessly agreed at quickly switched places with me. Her movement was so fast I couldn't comprehend what just happened. As soon my mind caught up we were already half way up the stairs. I struggled a bit as soon as we are at the door way of Mordekaiser's room. Nidalee and I decided to drop him and leave him next to his bed and leave the room.

"Since that is done wanna grab something to eat." As soon the huntress offered that she jumped and landed safely on the ground.

I replied back "no thanks, I still have things to do."

"You know for a fast man you're sure are slow on errands."

As I turn to my direction I see Akali standing a meter or two away from me with her assassin blades at her hips ready to be used. I stare at her in fear. I stood ready and slid my hand to a holster in my back leg.

A moment passed until Akali decided to break the silence and said "just to let you know all of us here treat Annie like a little girl of our own, and if you cause her harm outside the arenas you will pay for your crime."

My eyes widen when she said that I removed my hand from the holster pocket and a sorrowful filled frown covers my face. I looked down to the floor and stare back at the ninja assassin in front of me. I took the moment in until I could answer back.

"Sorry I did any sort of harm to her, I didn't mean to hurt her I just wanted them to stop fighting."

"No I trust you, but I can't believe you sleep gas a little girl" she hissed leaving me even more guilt filled and brimming with sorrow.

"It's already bad enough that I know that but it's just plain making it worse that I have to hear it from someone."

"Well you have my apologies; it's that we all care for Annie."

As we talked something strange fell from the top floor and splattered all over the bottom floor. We looked over the edge just to see who fell a long twenty story drop and it was Zac. As we look at him come back together all I could say is one thing.

"I'll never get used to that am I?"

Akali turn to me and replied "don't think any of us could."

I gave a small shudder knowing one of my colleagues is an experimental slime super weapon. I looked all over the champion filled building to see people all over from the entire globe. There are some Champions from the Wild West to the Far East, from the boiling south to the freezing north and places so difficult to reach and so unknown.

'This is going to be a weird life for me from now on.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**A/N: sorry about the wait I needed to be accustomed with the game.**

(Gunrun POV)

It's my first time being used in a game. It feels good. The enemy team has Corki, Sona, Shaco, Elise and Vi. My team consists of me, Hecarim, Twisted Fate, Lissandra, and Zac. The map is pretty much a standard 5vs.5 map. The team color I'm on is blue so I believe I start heading north or east wards. As soon I got my Amplifying Tome I headed east with Twisted Fate. We met up with Corki and Sona. In a matter of seconds it became a full on fire fight with cards, song notes and bullets. As soon they are weak they started running away. I couldn't let that happen. My skill that I start off with is Unloading Potshot. I take up my revolvers and unloaded twenty four mana bullets into them. I ended up getting a first blood double kill. I then notice my level already on four. I spent the skills on Siphon Potshot and Long Range Shot.

"Wow kid that's impressive for your first time out in the fields of justice."

"Well Fate, let's just say my skills are not to mess with."

Soon after we shared a small laugh; we were attacking the first turret on our lane. After it got destroyed the other champions from the other lanes ambushed us. I held them off while Fate head back to heal. I was able to take down Shaco but at a cost. While I wait I use the gold I earned to get a Hextech Revolver. When I re-spawned I noticed everyone took out a turret of their own. I met up with Lissandra and pushed down the middle. As soon we got to the middle Vi was waiting for us. I raised my guns at her and fired. My attack speed is average so I can hammer her down. She however kept coming and creamed Lissandra into oblivion. I use Siphon Potshot and drain her of her mana. As soon my gun is pure blue I fired the mana shot and took her down. I pressed on; the middle path was lightly defended because most of the fighting is on the bottom lane. The first turret was easy and killing the enemy minions took time but way too easy as well. As soon I took out the second turret Corki wanted some vengeance. I duke it out combining Siphon and Unload. For every two percent of damage I inflict I drain his mana. As soon I drained enough mana I shot him dead. The battle took most of my health so I ran to a bush and recalled back to the base. I had enough money to get myself a Hextech Gunblade and a Banshee's Veil. As soon I got enough things I need I ran back into the battle. I had enough skill points to level my Unload to level two and my Tri-shot ultimate skill. I quickly ran back to the battle. As I clear up the last of the middle lane turrets my team is ahead on champion kills. I run up to the top lane to attack Shaco and Elise and to push forward in the fighting. As I hide in the bush they jog by with a small attachment of minions to fight another group of blue minions. From my hiding place I use my Longshot skill and weakened Shaco. I then ran out of my hiding spot and unloaded a lot of bullets into him. As soon I was done with him I siphoned the mana out of Elise and took out half of her health. I then finished her off with my basic attacks. I spent my skill points on my ultimate and increasing the damage of Longshot. As I press on the top lane the other enemy champions try to kill me. As they charge at me I activate my Trishot ability and inflicted both magic and physical damage to the enemy team. I quickly use Longshot to finish Corki, then siphoned Sona's mana and killed her, and use Unloading potshot to finished off Vi. As soon I killed them off the voice out of nowhere said:

**An allied champion is an ace.**

As I charge down on the top lane making quick work of the turrets, my team pushes bottom lane. As soon I blasted away of the last turret and minions the enemy inhibitor is wide open to my attacks. I blasted away at the inhibitor. Thanks to my passive, per every one pecent of health I have I can shoot like a machine gun. As soon I got rid of that inhibitor I look over to see my team destroy their inhibitor as well as the middle lane inhibitor. When I got to the last two turrets there already a swarm of minions either fighting each other or attacking a turret. I made short and quick work of the last two turrets and quickly destroyed the enemy nexus. I ensured the victory for my team. As soon the match was over all the minions died out and everyone patted each other on the back. As soon I got my congrats I headed back to the institute of war building to grab myself a drink.

As soon I got my drink from Gragas I sat down still fiddling with my fingers. I was so caught up with my mind and failed to realize Vi and Caitlyn sat next to me.

Vi said "for someone who won his first ever match you look bummed."

"Yeah what seems to be the matter"Cait added.

"Oh, hey it's just that….oh forget it" I said trying to hide my thoughts.

"Come on we can keep a secret" Vi said trying to cheer me up.

"Well okay but tell not a another soul about this."

"Cross my heart" the both of them said together.

"Remember when Miss Fortune vouched for me."

"Yeah" Caitlyn said.

"Well I think I may fancy her the moment I laid my eyes on her."

With that their eyes shot up. Vi looked like she was about to laugh and Caitlyn patted her hand against my shoulder.

Caitlyn said what seems to be a long moment "if you have girl trouble then let Vi and I help you."

Vi with her eyes shooting daggers to her fellow officer and exclaimed "WHAT?!"

A wave of joy washes me. I smiled and asked "really?; thanks girls, I appreciate the help."

"but there is one thing you have to do for Cait and I."

"What would that be" I asked in minor cower not knowing what would Vi ask me to do.

"Every week for two hours you have to help Cait with her sniper skills or me and my punching bags."

I think it over for several moments. During that several moments I took sips of my drink until I came to a conclusion. "Vi, Caitlyn you two got yourselves a deal."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

(Miss Fortune's POV, the start of Gunrun's first match)

I stand by the screens with Gragas, Ashe, and Sivir. All the others are at their matches or returning from their matches. The four of us watch the screens for the start of Gunrun's first match. I thought to myself for some time about this guy. I still remember the plan he told me. He wants to get close to Gangplank to lower his guard so we can kill him. As I watch him I can't help but feel something towards this guy. As if I feel affection to him. I snap out of my mind and remembered who I am. I'm a bounty huntress who lost her mother to a low-life pirate. As I watch him, he already killed Sona and Corki in the beginning part of the match. He and Fate made quick work of the first bottom lane turret. The way his passive helps him is beyond what I expected. As soon Fate recalled back to his base Gunrun was ambushed by the others. He killed Shaco before getting shut down by Vi and Elise. The way he fights is very similar to mine but he kept his hand cannons crossed. As soon he respawned he skated down the middle with Lissandra. As soon they destroyed a turret Vi came out and smashed Lissandra to bits of ice but got shut down by Gunrun. He then obliterated the middle lane turrets before attacking top. I watch in interest as he set himself up in the tall grass to attack and go in for another double kill.

"This guy is good" Gragas commented with enthusiasm.

"Got to agree, I like this guy" Sivir added.

I turn to them and gave them what on my mind. "Even if this guy is good he can't match me, but I heard that he's taken."

Ashe leaned over and asked "who have his heart?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

Sivir and Ashe giggled in interest of girl talk. Gragas scratched his head then shrugged it off to continue to watch the match. I smiled keeping the secret to myself. As we watch in excitement I still figure out how I would fall for a guy like Gunrun. As soon the match was over I walked over to my room to polish Shock and Awe. As I polish my guns I can't help myself about Gunrun. When I was done polishing I decided to call it a day and go to sleep. I couldn't sleep for a bit since I can't stop thinking about Gunrun. Every time I see him I could see more than just a male reflection of myself, I see an equal. Every time I see him or even near him I feel so unusually at ease. Every time I hear his name I for some reason feel my heart skip a beat. I feel a sort of deeper connection to him rather than the target for separate vendettas but something much more. I have this burning sensation to be with him. I then shook the feeling off because it's late at night and I need to be rested for tomorrow.

(Gunrun's POV, a week later)

As I follow Gangplank, I still hold on to the side of my rib cage where Vi punched me. If it weren't for them and their knowledge about how a girl works I would have spent a long time asking Miss Fortune for a date. As I wonder about this I noticed he just disappeared from my sights.

'Damn got to keep my mind straightened out.' As I thought to myself this I heard a gun click behind me. I turn around to see Gangplank with his pistol ready.

"What are ye doing following me around?"

"I just want to ask you for a spot in your crew oh most notorious captain of the high seas."

"Well, fine but a slip up from ye and it's the lashing post for ya."

"Not a peep or misdeed from me captain."

He laughed and as he led me to his I gape to the size of the pirate ship. The ship was beyond anything I ever seen. I counted thirty or forty cannons on one side. The ship was as long as half a lane. I gape in astonishment by how a man can rule Bilgewater and be away to fight to represent the town. I look around the ship to see so many men under his command. I see a lot of interesting characters on board. Most of the men appear human and elf like, while some are yordles. I have a bad feeling about my plan and for my own sake.

(an hour later, Institute of War Building)

I got back to the building exhausted. What seems to be hours of hard literal back breaking work, I now have the leisure to lie down on my bed. As soon I had a good few minutes of my soft bed I heard a knock on the door. I pick up one of my pistols in case of danger and slowly walk towards the door. As soon I am but a step from the door I slowly opened it still suspicious of who is behind it. By the time I fully comprehend what happened I scanned my room and see some of many champions holding wrapped gifts and confetti all over my room. I took the time got thank everyone and accept their gifts for each and every one of them. By the time the last of them left my room it's already so late at night. I looked over the results of my matches as of late and some players reported that I have an animation glitch so I decided to take the day off. When I look over at the pile of gifts I decided to open them. From Draven and Darius is a pile of throw-able swords and daggers, Ahri gave me some chocolates, Swain gave me the flag of honor from Noxus, Thresh gave me one of his green flame lanterns, Zilean gave me a clock and Wukong gave me a replica of his battle staff. I sighed in a somewhat disbelief because I have nowhere to place most of the items. I decided to paint a small target board on my door and embed some of the knives on it and the rest stabbed into my dresser. I place the clock on my night stand and set it. The lantern is placed on the ceiling to illuminate the room some more. I hang the flag in my closet and the chocolates I suspect to be laced with a love potion so I set them on fire all but one. I kept the last chocolate carefully wrapped and place it inside of a cryo-tube. I placed the tube in the closet next to the battle staff as keep sake. Before I even took a step to the bed I heard another knock at the door. I yet again ready my pistol and slowly open the door. I was surprised when I see Caitlyn standing in front of the door. I looked back at my hand tossed the pistol behind.

"Caitlyn what or why are you here it's late at night" I asked with some interest.

"Well I decided to teach you some phrases when talking to a girl on a date" she happily replied.

"Oh in that case make yourself at home" I said with a bit of anxiety.

As she walk in she pulled with her a chalkboard and some chalk to teach me on what subjects to talk about whenever I'm on a date. The small lesson took at least a good hour but I picked up a lot of things. As soon the lesson was over I looked over to my clock and notice it's midnight. I waved Caitlyn off but before that she stopped half way and turned to me.

"Oh one more thing you got to learn on how to give a girl a goodnight kiss" she said with some mischief in her voice. I gulped in fear knowing she might take my first kiss but instead she tossed me a mannequin head that is shaped like Miss Fortune's head and a 'how to kiss' manual guide. I looked at her just to see her giggle. After her giggle, she then said "if you think I was going to take your first kiss then you're as cheeky as you look." After that she walked out of my room with the chalkboard leaving me baffled.

"What in tartarus just happened?" That was all I could say given my recent situation.

I look back to the mannequin head to examine the features. The head is shaped exactly like Miss Fortune's; the hair is the same and the head is identical down to the very slightest details it's just like her. I was caught off guard when I open the mouth. The mouth is flex-able to the touch I gave it. As soon I discover that the feeling of sleep ran out of my body leaving nothing but the energy to stay awake the entire night. I flip through the manual studying each type of kiss. I spent the entire night reading the book to even realize it's seven in the morning until my clock rang telling me it's seven. I got up and walk out of my room to get some breakfast. As soon I walk into the mess hall I notice it's still early in the morning. There are still some champions up but not as much. I walk over to get some coffee and some food. As soon I got my food and mug I walk back to my room to spend the rest of the day practicing up on some kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this is probably the hardest chapter I ever worked on

Chapter 6

(Gunrun POV)

I sit in my room staring at the head Caitlyn brought me which rests on my hands. I open the mouth and start practicing with the head. I trace each crevice of the insides of the mouth. The only weird thing at that is the head is so synthetic that if feels identical to the real thing. I play with the tongue and it too feels real. I retrace each crevice again to get the feel of it. My practice is stop abruptly when someone knocked on the door. I ran to my closet and hide the head under my socks. I turn back to the door and throw a dagger at the frame when the door opens. Once the door opens Katarina was taken by surprise when my dagger missed her by a centimeter. Once I did that I just realize who is at the door I walk over and apologize to the assassin.

"Sorry 'bout that it was a reflex that kicks in every once in a while."

"That's okay; I'm here to give you this."

"What is it?"

"An invitation to accompany either me or my sister Cassiopeia to this gala back in my home country and to invite you to fight for Noxus."

"I'm a gentleman to will accompany you and Cassiopeia to this celebration of whatever reason but I will consider if I want to fight for such country."

"I'll give you time to think it out."

As soon she said that she left my room. I overlook the invitation Katarina gave me. It's a small card with gold out line and has a picture of Swain and Darius on both sides of the small two by four inch card. I looked over to my watch and the party is just a few hours away. I walk over to my closet to get my suit ready for the gala. My suit is a normal tux but instead of black its dark crimson with a navy blue shirt. I took out an ironing board and a steam iron so I can make the suit presentable. While I iron my suit I hear another knock on the door. I placed the iron down on its side and turned it off. I slowly walk over to the door and take the knife from the frame from earlier and ready myself. As soon I got the door open I was presented with another invitation.

"Don't tell me Demacia?"

"Yep" Lux said with a smile.

"Sorry Lux but I got invited for a different party" as I said that I felt like I might regret it later.

"Well this party from Demacia is next week and I'm hoping that you are reluctant to agree and arrive to the party."

I look over the invitation Lux handed me and it swelled in my mind because I'm never the type to say no to a party. The party is dated for the week after the Noxian party. I felt my fingers fidget because I some how feel nevoucited. I feel excited that I got invited but so nervous that people might think I could be fighting for both countries. I walk over and took a swig from the flask I always carry. I got ready in my tux and walked out the door. As I walk down the stairs I met with the champions of Noxus waiting for me. As soon I got off the last step Swain walked up to me.

"Well did you finish thinking over about our offer."

"I still need time because I have a lot to consider."

"By all means take your time" Swain said smugly thinking I may join Noxus.

We soon traverse to the city-state of Noxus. I feel uneasy knowing I'm about to party with a undead soldier and a crazed scientist. To my lack of attention while my automatic movements take over I soon realize I'm sitting in a carriage on it's way to Noxus. I stare out of the window and wonder if I should drown myself in drinks. As we arrive to the large castle or what I comprehend as one, I noticed that Miss Fortune is sitting across from me. I felt my heart skip a beat. I wondered to myself if she was also invited to the party. I sit in awe of her current appearance. Her hair is a flowing scarlet red instead of her normal dark red and her dress is a beautiful silk purple dress with some wavy design on it. I look over to see everyone else caught up in their own conversation to ever realize I also sitting with them. I sigh and stare out to the river next to the city and stare endlessly at it until we arrive to our destination. As we arrive to the castle like building I look over to see Draven boasting about how great he looks in his suit looks although it just as the same as the majority of the men in the train like carriage. I look back over at the river and see a ship over in the distance. I smile to myself knowing Gangplank might crash the party. As we arrive everyone was welcomed in, I of course was checked for weapons since they could hardly trust me because I'm just a visitor to Noxus. As I walk in Katarina pulled me over to ballroom dance. I had plenty of practice with some of my friends before I started my travels at age 16. I followed her lead to make it look like I'm mediocre with my feet. As I move gracefully with Katarina I look over to see some envy from her sister's face to the point I took control of our dance and spun Katarina to Darius so I can dance with Cassiopeia although some people find it weird to see a regular man dancing with a serpent like woman without running away with fear, I simply ignored them and danced with her. When I was dancing with her I threw a piece of paper to the orchestra telling them to switch from simple ballroom to heated tango. I dance gracefully and never parted eyes with Cassiopeia to prevent both her feeling worthless and me not covered in acid. As I spun and hung her suspended by having one arm to her back and the other outwards above my head. As I slowly realize how close her face is to mine I quickly brought her back up and danced to the finale of the melody. It was a heated dance between my legs and her tail. She somehow was able to move so fierce on the dance floor if it weren't for the fact she has a tail. As I finish our dance I kick the air, bend my leg back, stomp the ground and lean her on that leg. From a bystanders point of view they would think we will kiss but instead I gave her a kiss the cheek. As I walk to a nearby waiter and asked for a shot of gin some of the women who watched my dance were asking me to show them a few moves. I declined however. I walked over to an open balcony to see it occupied by one person. The person was Miss Fortune. I subtly walked up to her and started up a conversation.

"Quite the night for surprises."

"By surprise you mean you danced with a very deadly adversary who can spit acid."

"Yeah, but listen you got to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Gangplank will be here and it's not yet time to kill him."

"Well when can we strike him?"

"Soon now get out of here."

As soon I said that she quickly left the party. I look back to see if anyone might see me light a silent mana flare. As soon the coast was clear I channeled my mana and shot a silent flare and signaled the ship to begin their raid. As soon the flare was at it's highest the majority of Gangplank's pirate fleet began to fill the harbor. I look down to see the streets filled with people running for their dear life or with pirates raiding each home. I looked to my left to see lots of pirates raiding the palace. As I stand quietly as they enter the building through the door or grappling their way inside, a small group hooked their way on to my balcony they stop when they saw me and quickly recognize me. They handed me a couple of spare cutlasses and custom flint lock revolvers. They look exactly like Gangplank's pistol but have a built in gunpowder wheel to revolve between each shot and an iron sight to use. I place my finger to let the pirates know to come out when I say so. I hid the guns in my jacket as I walk in. I notice Darius turn a table into a club while everyone else huddle together to protect each other. Before I knew it Gangplank walks in with a small batch of pirates.

"Alright this is how it works give me yer gold and no body gets hurt."

Darius opposed and was prepared to charge but before he said anything I gave him a warning shot.

"Better do what the captain says unless you want to die without a nexus tethered to you."

I kept my guns focused on the group when I heard Katarina hissed "you planned this didn't you."

"No my knife based adversary this is the captain's idea I'm just following orders."

An hour passed and I was well on my way to the ship. As I entered the ship I quickly got up to the crow's nest to be on the look out for enemy ships or enemy soldiers getting to the harbor. I smiled when the fleet is in the clear and celebrated with a drink.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry this took long and be tuned to a story before the time of Gareth 'Gunrun' Blade.

In retrospect I should started the other story first.

BTW look up Miss Fortune's story that is her real name

Chapter 7 The gunman's choice

(Gunrun POV)

I wake up with a massive headache in my room. I stagger and tripped over a few bottles. I walk over to my door and gave a full attempt grasping the door handle much less opening the door. I got the door open and see and angry mob of Noxian champions. I gave a sheepish smile and nervously chuckled. Swain was the one who spoke up.

"Gunrun, consider yourself an enemy of Noxus, I will find pleasure killing you again and again in the Fields of Justice."

"Well I call that luck."

"What" the majority of the champions exclaimed to that.

"In my family making an enemy of another country give many a chance to taste pure combat."

"Savor it while you can it may be your last."

"I'll try Swain" I joked.

With that the Noxian and Zaun champions left my door step. I walked myself to the mess hall to get some coffee. My gods I hate having to wake up to a hangover. I got some stares from most of the other champions in the hall. I ignored them for the sake of helping myself about this hangover. As soon I grabbed a serving tray full of mugs of coffee I made a hard trek back to my room.

(Vi POV)

I wake up and see my partner asleep on a mountain of paper work. I walk over to carry Caitlyn to her bed. As soon I laid her down I hold myself back from taking a taste of those lips from the person I worked with for some time. I let go for once and take a small hint of the taste of my partner's lips. When I got near a knock on the door interrupted the moment. I angrily walk to the door to see a news paper from Noxus. I read the paper with little interest until something caught my eye. The headline; it says "two champions Gangplank and Gunrun sack Noxus during the champions gala." I couldn't believe what I'm reading. A good friend of ours siding with the most low life pirate who joined the league. I had half a mind to wake Cait up but a full one or three to physically beat some sense into him.

(Gunrun POV)

I gulp down my third mug of coffee so I can help this hangover. _Jeez how much did I drank_. The coffee had little to none effect to my hangover. I start doing some pushups and situps to try to alleviate this hangover. During my exercise I hear a knock on the door I carefully walk over to it to see if its anyone from Noxus. As soon I open the door I see Vi with a smile on her face.

"Morning VI."

"And a good morning TO YOU."

I was punched across my room by her right hook and hex tech gauntlet. I try to recover from that punch to the face but Vi grabbed me by the hair and began to drag me somewhere. While being dragged by an angry police officer who make a living beating people to the point of hospitalization some neutral champions while some from Noxus, Demacia or in fact the whole league plus summoners and minions watched me thrash around while being dragged to the worst beating of my life. I soon hear Vi open a door with her foot. As soon I try to turn around my head to see where we are I was thrown in the room landing on the desk in it and barely conscious but everything was audible.

"Vi whats the meaning of this why did you throw Gunrun at my desk."

"Cait you got to read this."

"My god; Gunrun you help sack Noxus with Gangplank."

I sat up holding my right side of my head to help look them in the eye and said "yeah so I did what about."

"TELL ME ONE GOOD REASON FOR ME NOT TO BEAT YOUR FACE IN" Vi threatened.

"Close the door and I will tell you my full reason."

Caitlyn closed the doors and activate the sound proof electrode-shield. She also got Vi to calm down a little.

"My full reason is to get close to Gangplank and exact my revenge."

"What?" they both asked.

"Yes I'm getting close to Gangplank to I can kill him while he is as far away from the league building as possible."

"Why not settle this difference in the fields of justice" Caitlyn asked.

"A second he continues to truly breath is a ticking second he mocks me with his existence."

"What's your beef with him" Vi asked with some interest.

"He killed everyone in my village including my father; my father was the only protector of it; the village I'm from do not support the ideals of fighting;we help woodland animals live a life they need."

"So originally your a hippie" Vi joked.

"Yes but that did not give Gangplank any right to destroy my village leaving non left alive; the reason I'm alive was because I was out on my daily run around the forest."

"How do you know it was Gangplank and not some random pirate."

"A normal pirate would've been laying bleeding on his own ship along with his crew and he was the last face I saw before they left in a stray dimensional rift gate."

"Gunrun what made your village so special that Gangplank have to raid it."

"My village was called Pixie Hollow; there we produce fairy dust."

"My god and Gangplank killed every fairy for it."

"No, luckily my dad set fire to all the dust storage locations; the fairies either left or have been captured by some of Gangplank's men."

"So let me get this straight you want to officially kill Gangplank to avenge your entire village."

"Yes."

"To ensure total revenge you have to earn his fullest trust" Caitlyn added.

"That's right."

"All of this over a village of hippie fairies."

"That is correct."

"Why so much trouble" Caitlyn asked.

"I want him to feel the pain I felt."

"Just be careful ; don't want to see you get hurt" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah next to Cait and Jayce your pretty much an awesome friend" Vi added.

"I will and Vi next time don't drag me here by the hair."

As I left the room I noticed Lissandra next to the door. I could hardly tell what is she thinking. All I do know she have something up her sleeves but not a single clue what.

"How much of that you heard?"

"Only enough to understand your lust for power."

"So what if I do?"

"I can offer you power beyond any measure."

"You can offer me that?"

"As long you can swear loyalty to me."

"Very well but call this a temporary alliance."

"Follow me to your source of power."

I followed the ice witch to obtain such power. We walked and stalked through the basement until we came upon her room. Truly a fitting domain for such person. I can't tell if there is furniture or just wall. The one thing that stood out was a black ice crystal in the middle of the room. She bade me to come closer to the gem. Everything became deaf the world starts to turn dark around the crystal. I am in a complete trance. I reached out to touch the gem, with each inching distance fading by my hand it felt colder and colder until my hand was numb. I was just about to touch the gem itself until.

"Gareth!"

"Sarah?"

"Don't trust her she will kill you!"

I began to run to the concerned bounty huntress. With each pressing step the warmth of my body flare up and my run became to a full blown sprint. She began to sprint as well. Then I realized it. We are not in the league building anymore, we traveled a mystical tunnel that leads to Frejord. When we are just inches away we were stopped by a wall of ice. I bang on the ice trying to break it but to no avail. Then the walls grew short and shorter until they are just Miss Fortune's height. I frantically bang against the ice but still no avail. The walls began to close around her. As soon they reached a form of a semi-circle Trundle came in.

"Lissandra, the Avarosans and Winter's Claw tribes banded together to get rid of us."

"Very well let me end this; Gunrun take my offer permanently or watch her die."

I stare back her then back to Miss Fortune. I hung my head in defeat. I took one step and weighed all the odds that I carry if I continue. I took several moments until I look at Lissandra straight in the eyes and said.

"Never."

"Never what my dear gunman?"

"I'll never join you!" I took all the energy and strength in my body and busted a huge hole in the closing ice tomb. I use my bare hands to open the hole wider not caring the fact I'm losing blood fast. As soon I made a big enough hole I yell "Sarah! Now go!"

She ran grabbing me by the arms and carried me outside. As soon we got outside I lost all consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: There will be someone making a guest appearance from my other story

Chapter 8

(Gunrun POV)

I wake up so light headed. I see large amounts of gauze wrapped around my arms. I struggle to get up. The most I can do in my current state is to sit up. The first person I see is Miss Fortune. She is on her knees with her head and arms crossed on my medical bed. She must have fallen asleep. I look around to see that I'm in a tent. I lean over the sleeping bounty huntress.

"Hey Sarah, wake up."

"Gareth?"

She groggily lifts her head to see me. When she saw me she broke into tears and hugs me. I return the gesture with a hug of my own. We stayed like that for a long time until she spoke up.

"Gareth I got to ask."

"What is it?"

"You chose me over power, wouldn't you be happy having enough power to kill Gangplank into oblivion?"

"I would have wanted that but I didn't need that for I have something much more stronger."

"What are you saying?"

"Sarah Fortune, from the very bottom of my heart something was torn from me and ever since the hole grew until it over taken my heart, until my trial match I have found the only thing to fill it when I first laid eyes on it or should I say her."

As I confess my feelings to her some tears well up in her eyes knowing what I might say.

"I love you Sarah Fortune."

She then broke into tears and said with a smile on her face where it feels like heaven to her for the first time ever since she lost her mother. "I love you too Gareth Blade."

She lean over and kisses my lips. I return the favor the moment our lips met. She traces my lips and allow her access into my mouth. Then our tongues met and dance the dance of romance. We stayed like that for a few moments until someone walked in.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Gunrun and Miss Fortune."

I answer for the both of us "that would be us, what do you need."

"Queen Ashe request for both of you to see her."

"Very well just give me a moment here."

As soon I said that I was only missing my shirt. I look around to find a suitable replacement. I walk outside the tent to see the Avarosans and Winter's Claw tribe mingling with each other. I walk over to find Ashe arguing with Sejuani about something. Miss Fortune and I walk up to see what was going on.

"And I say little miss Frejord with peace is that I say only the strong should represent as the face of this victory."

"But it was my plan" Ashe snaps back. "Oh Gunrun your awake."

"Yes and what happened" I ask.

Sejuani answers "we launched a combined attack to remove Lissandra from the land or in existence but the witch fled."

"But she has no army" Ashe continued.

"I see but more importantly how did Miss Fortune and I get here."

"The Frejord tends to be mysterious."

Just then a dark horse neighs from the hill above us. It charged at us with it's rider determined to be next to us. Ashe reacted with a hail of arrows hoping to hit him but no effect. As soon the rider got close Sejuani slam him off his horse and onto the ground with her mace. She look at the rider with a sadistic smile on her face. When she turn her back to him, he stood back up. The rider have metal boots, steel leggings and iron bracers. The only thing not metallic was his torso armor. He also wore a cloth hood. When he spoke he spoke in a gruff voice but still soft sounding.

"I'm looking for the one known as Gareth Blade."

"That would be me but who are you" I ask.

"My name is General Partlecuse I, Rider of the hellish plains and knight of the Rohannian order." He removes his hood to reveal a dark haired man with muttonchops and a small beard. "My last name is Blade."

"That can't be, are you-"

"Your father's brother yes."

"Then do you know what has happened to my father."

"He still breaths and continues to be a knight of the order, but your mother, we did the best we could to keep her alive but we were to late."

"My god." As soon I said that I feel to my knees and sob.

"Your father has been looking out for you ever since you got here."

"He's been watching me for five years and I just don't know it."

"He was protecting you from a form you best recognize."

"Which was?"

"A bird."

"And he have been there for me but I don't understand why did he let me go this far in revenge."

"You need to prove you are a Blade."

"How do I even know you're my uncle?"

"Every Blade is born with the cross sword symbol on their necks."

"What color are the swords?"

"One with it's hilt pointed to the right hand is white it's opposite is black;see." He then move his cloth hood to show a cross swords symbol.

"Then you are my uncle."

"As I was saying you were to prove if you truly take after your father."

"What was my father like."

"He fought not for honor but for love and you prove to do both."

"Please get to the point it's freezing out here."

"I want you to have this helmet and this rune; you have proven not only to yourself but to the entire family that you got what it take to be a knight."

"I don't know what else to say but- where did he go?"

"He disappeared in a cloud of smoke" Ashe answers.

I look at the two items he gave me. I look the rune over to see something inscribed in it. It reads 'Honor is not honor without sacrifice.' Then on the other side of it it reads 'A Blade is not a Blade without unity and void of self pride.' I then look over the helmet. It looks similar to Pantheon's helm but the section where the mouth and nose is, is covered by the helmet's metallic design. I decided to put on the helmet but then something happens. The helmet covered me in several armor pieces until I'm head to toe with steel armor. As soon I look forward a heads-up-display pop up and began to relay the tactics of my family. I then realize I was never a hippie to begin with but a knight in training. My true potential is yet to be unlocked. I then feel something in my pocket. The item was the invitation to Demacia from Lux. It's dated to happen in six days.

"Ashe?"

"What is it Gunrun?"

"I need to borrow a horse."

"Why?"

"I need to get to Demacia."

"Fine but be safe."

I took Sarah by her hand and walked her to one of the horses. We mount up and began a quick ride to Demacia. The travel was not that long the border to Demacia was a few miles from where we were. The trip took a good hour out of my time. Once we reach past the Frejord/Demacia border we quickly made our way to the main city. A group of guards try to stop us since we are coming from the north. They thought that we are barbarians from Frejord. We jumped over them and rode our way to the Demacian League building. As we get closer by each street, more and more Demacian soldiers block us. I took rapid detours avoiding to make some conflict. As soon we got to the courtyard of the building, we are surrounded by Demacian soldiers. The champions from the building heard the noise from outside and decided to investigate the ruckus. Of the champions who ran outside is Lux, Garen, Xin Zhao, and Jarven IV. Jarven is the first to interrogate Miss Fortune and I.

"Who dares disturb the peace?"

I answered "don't be alarmed Jarven it is me, Gunrun."

"Are you here to sack Demacia as well."

"No I'm asking for your help."

"With what?"

"Bringing Gangplank to justice."


End file.
